


Lt. Bujold is all of us

by CLSarah



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 20ish years after Voyager returns, F/M, Genevieve Bujold, Humor, I'm so glad she quit and I'm shading her anyway (all in good fun), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSarah/pseuds/CLSarah
Summary: The fic journey that we have all taken because of this ship but in the Star Trek universe.  Oh and a little snark too ;-)





	Lt. Bujold is all of us

**Author's Note:**

> The fic journey that we have all taken because of this ship but in the Star Trek universe. Oh and a little snark too ;-)

I walk aimlessly around the foreign café to kill some time before my next shift. I just finished meeting a girlfriend for coffee, both of us in uniform and ready for the day. I’d never been to this coffee shop before so I am taking it in and thinking, as I always do, about my future. I do love Starfleet, maybe more so than anyone else in my family. My dear mother, who has worked at outpost 93 for the better part of two decades, revels in the boring and mindless. She got all the way to Captain but only lasted a day or so. She said something about the workload and schedule just being too much for her. Not me! I hope to surpass her meager aspirations one day. Being almost 40 and a respected Lt. I think I have a shot. The one complaint I always have of myself though is that my head slips too easily into the clouds. I can have laser focus sometimes or I can…

Holy fucking shit, no way! I bump directly into a very solid body and I immediately recognize him. Anyone would. 

“Sir” I nod looking anywhere but his gorgeous dark eyes. “My apologies.” He looks exactly like he did in the press. Older sure, but just as dreamy. He smiles at me and chuckles. 

“No need for the ‘sir’. It’s been a long time,” I am flustered by the sweetness in his voice. I can’t help what comes out next. 

“Yes, of course. Mr. Chakotay. I just never thought I would meet you, in the flesh…” Funny that I can do battle drills all day long but right now, whatever is wrong with me, is quickly becoming loss of control akin to a train wreck. 

Now he seems annoyed but he smiles politely. He holds up both hands to get me to stop. He tries to brush past me. 

“I’ve read so many things with you in them,” either my choice of words has somehow gotten his attention or he takes pity on me but he stops trying to escape and regards me closely.

“Yes, well…Voyager was one for the history books I suppose. Seems more people than I would care to fathom know a whole lot about me. At the academy they teach that course, perhaps that is what you took…” at that I laugh. And before I think better of it, I blurt out, “Oh no. I don’t mean from the academy. You see, I’m sure you know this, but when I was just a cadet and everyone back here found out you all were alive…well…there were SO MANY stories written about your journey. Every fiction writer, novice to ultra-famous, took a stab at what the great crew of Voyager was up to all alone in the Delta Quadrant. But, to my friends and I, the romance novels were all the rage. I’ve read every one. You and Captain Janeway in shuttle craft accidents, trapped in a cave, drunk on the holodeck,” his face is morphing into a look of what I can only describe as horror as I continue. This would stop a lesser woman but apparently not me. “My all time favorite though is the ever-present and ever-titillating turbolift scenario. Imagining all the possibilities that the words 'computer halt turbolift' can cook up. It’s just so….” Now he’s stopping me. I feel I got a bit loud at the end there so someone should.

“Lieutenant…” he gestures for me to finish my title.

“Oh yes, I’m Lt. Bujold” he smiles at that.

“Have we met?” he asks and looks as if he is searching his memories and I find this incredible. 

“No, I would remember,” I tell him and I think he mutters something like ‘yeah I feel like I would have too’ but I don’t take time to process anything. 

“My mother is in Starfleet and a few others in my family perhaps you know the name,” and then he tries to calm the situation.

“Well that was an enlightening rundown of your literary interests. It’s a little awkward to hear that….as you can imagine. I’ve settled for a quiet life. That hoopla never really did it for me. I’d rather be reading Shakespeare.” 

At that moment the barista calls to him and relays, “Here is your tea and black coffee to go”. He thanks the man. My eyes are as wide as saucers. Oh my God, who is that coffee for? I know! I know! It has to be. Everyone knows this of her! 

Unbelievably, he turns to me and takes a deep breath and then he smirks. He leans in close so others can’t hear. “The turbolift was always my favorite too.” Then he’s gone.

I am cemented in place. I can’t move. After an embarrassing amount of time I regain some control of my movements. I hit my comm-badge, “Lt. Bujold to Ensign Perry.” 

“Did I forget somethings at the coffee shop?” she inquires. And before I can answer, “I’m getting ready for lunch with Andrew.”

“Cancel it! Whatever he has planned will pale in comparison to what I’ve got!” I feel myself smiling and after I spill this story to Gwen I am going to have to re-read some of those stories from my academy days…such a good time! Never gets old!


End file.
